Alternate Endings
by qtkitten13
Summary: A group of alternate/extended endings for Phil of the Future. Each chapter is a different ending.
1. Introduction

Introduction:

Disclaimer: Phil of the Future is copyright Disney, 2004-5. Based on a work created by Tim Maile and Douglas Tuber. All hail Disney, our benevolent overlord!

This story is actually comprised of a number of different alternate endings for Phil of the Future. Each chapter is one brief alternate ending. They will probably be between 70 and 500 words.

The ending to Phil of the Future was sad – the saddest ending to any Disney Channel Original Series, by quite a wide margin. More than that, the ending didn't feel complete, somehow. Now, I cannot think of a reasonable way to end it that wouldn't be sad, but at least, through my speculation, I can have a bit of closure.


	2. Godspeed

The Time Machine warped back to 2005, right in front of the old Diffy house, wherein was Curtis, the caveman they would have to take back to his own time before going to theirs. Although time travel had been outlawed, the Diffys were allowed to make this one last trip to set everything as right as they could.

Unfortunately for Phil, Keely was standing outside. He had just left her, forever. Now she would see that they were back, and, not wanting to get her hopes up, Phil got out of the time machine and walked over to her. Upon getting closer, it was easy to notice that she had her arms folded across her chest, and her head was bowed, tears rolling down her smooth and perfect cheekbones.

"And just when we started dating, he had to go," she was saying.

"I know," Phil said, coming up to her. Without thinking about it much, she hugged him.

"And now, I'll never see him again... and that kiss...never to have another!" she wailed. "Why did you have to leave! Why – Phil!" she exclaimed, finally realizing that he was here. "You- you're back?" she asked hopefully. Phil shook his head sadly.

"No...we had to get Curtis. I'm sorry Keely. I love you, but I can't let my family sacrifice the lives they had for us."

Lloyd Diffy cleared his throat, and both Phil and Keely looked up, surprised. He was standing a few feet away, awkwardly, holding a small brown bag.

"I guess it's time to go," Phil said, trying to bite back the tears he himself had.

"We do have Curtis on board," Lloyd said. "But I was thinking... remember how your mom, Pim and I all wanted to destroy the time machine just for you and Keely, but you wouldn't let us? You were willing to sacrifice everything for us. Well, we don't have to have one or the other."

"What do you mean?" Phil asked, not really understanding what his father could be talking about.

Lloyd came over and handed Phil the bag. "In this bag is the diamond residue created by the time engine. In our time it's worthless, but I did some research. In this time, I estimate this amount is worth one million dollars, US. Phil, you are exceptionally bright. Stay here, with Keely. We'll go back to the future, tell them you got lost or killed or something."

"But dad, I'd never see you or the rest of the family again!"

"Yes, but we would still be family. We will always be connected by a bond of blood. Plus, a parent always does plan on his child one day leaving them. Son, I am very proud of you, and I do not want you to give up your life. We will miss you sorely, but you will have a better life here."

Phil looked up at his father, not trying to hold back tears anymore. "I don't know what to say. I... I want to stay here. I'll miss you too, but you'll always be my father. I love you. Give my love to mom and Pim."

"Godspeed son, Godspeed."


	3. Bittersweet

When they got back to 2005, the streets were eeriely quiet. It made sense, because everyone was at work or school. Phil restrained his desire to see Keely one more time. It would only do more harm than good and she didn't have to know that they came back. He waited in the time machine while they got Curtis, and in his mind he ran through his entire relationship with Keely while they went back to 30,000 BC, where they had found Curtis in the first place.

Saying goodbye to Curtis was also difficult, Phil had to admit. Curtis was a member of the family too, after all, and everyone was teary-eyed, even Curtis.

"Curtis glad to be home, but Curtis miss Diffys," he said, sniffling. Goodbyes were said, and then they got back on the time machine.

Still, Phil couldn't keep his mind off Keely. As soon as they got home, he looked her up on the Giggle.

"Keely Teslow. Born 1990, died 2074."

So she had died before Phil had even been born. This much, he had guessed. In fact, when he had told Keely that "she would be old", he had really been thinking that she would be dead, but couldn't bear to say it. He sighed – he had expected it. Still, he continued looking at her history.

"Married Francis Berkley in 2014."

He read about their marriage. Apparently she had moved on. For this, Phil was glad. She probably realized she would be dead before Phil would be born, and so had found herself another guy. Fortunately, from reading Francis' profile, he was almost good enough for her. Phil wouldn't have said he himself was any better, in fact.

Out of curiosity, he looked up Keely's living descendants. Interestingly, he found a mySocialNetwork page for her great-great granddaughter, who happened to be Phil's age. From her profile picture, she was the spitting image of Keely.

"Well, Jessica Williams," Phil said to himself. "How about I send you a message?"


	4. Perspective

Getting Curtis back to his own time went along smoothly, if sadly. They didn't run into Keely again, for which Phil was both thankful and sad. After getting home, Phil sighed and went straight to bed.

The next day at dinner, Phil was unusually silent.

"It was sad, the way you and Keely had to end your relationship," Lloyd commented.

"Yes," Phil replied. "But not as sad as _Wuthering Heights_."


	5. Ew

When they got back to their own time, Phil looked Keely up on the Giggle.

"Keely Teslow. Born 1990, died 2074. Married Kyle Speckle in 2014."

Wait...Kyle Speckle was his mother's great grandfather.

Ewwwwwww.....


	6. Stowaway

Phil sighed as he unpacked his luggage from the time machine. He was thinking about Keely so much that he swore the luggage looked like her.

"Ow, hey!" It even sounded like her. Then it stood up and walked like her. Wait a minute -

"Keely!" Phil exclaimed.

"Phil!" Keely cried, hugging him.

"But how -"

"I stowed away on the time machine. I wanted to see the future, and be with you. Don't worry about it messing up the past, I made a replica of myself with your replicator thingy before I left."

"When did you have time to do that?"

"A few days ago."

"How did you know we'd be leaving?"

"I didn't – I took the time machine back to a few days ago yesterday. Anyway, I'm so glad to be here!" Keely hugged Phil.


	7. Rogue

The Diffys got back to their time, but Phil never forgot Keely. Although the time machine was repossessed by the government, he vowed that he wouldn't leave Keely alone in the past forever. So for five years he studied and researched, even hacking into secret databases of knowledge, in effort to build his own time machine.

The five years went by quickly because he was working on his own time machine throughout it all. But then he was ready – he went back to 2010, when Keely would also be 20 years old. He looked her up in the Giggle to find out where she would be, and set his coordinates for there.

He knocked on Keely's apartment door. She appeared at the door holding money in her hand.

"You're not the Chinese food guy," she said, and then her eyes widened. "Phil!" she screamed. "But I thought time travel was illegal!"

"It is – I'm breaking the law, but it was worth it. I'll be a hunted man, but we can go wherever we want now."

"I'm in!" Keely cried, grabbing her coat.

"You might want a towel, too," Phil said. After she grabbed that, they went out to his time machine.

"Phil?" Keely asked.

"Yes?" Phil replied.

"Why does your time machine look like a 1950's United Kingdom Police Phone Box?"


	8. Likely

Phil was glum for ten years after he had to leave Keely. Still, he continued to do well in school and eventually got an engineering degree from MIT. He graduated with a 3.5 GPA which, in an engineering program from freakin' MIT is pretty good.

Still, despite working for Wizrd Corp (different department from Lloyd, but it was still basically nepotism that he got the job) Phil always felt a void. He dated a few other girls on and off, mostly cute blondes. But none of them made him miss Keely any less.

But then, ten years later, there was a knock at his apartment door. He answered it to see Keely – just as he remembered her looking at age 25 from the time they used the NewAger on her.

"Keely! How'd you get here?"

"You remembered me!" she squealed, hugging him. This still didn't answer his question, and since Phil still looked bewildered Keely answered. "Oh, I took a cab."

"From 2015?" Phil asked. This didn't explain anything.

"Oh, right! No, from the cryogenic freezing clinic. You know your history, Mr. Diffy. You know that cryogenic freezing was developed that year. So I had them freeze me until the time that you'd also be 25, and here I am."

**A.N Thanks to CraftyNotepad for correcting my spelling. Damn Greek words!**


End file.
